Microelectromechanical (MEM) systems (MEMS), such as arrays of small mirrors controlled by electric charges, are known in the art. MEMS devices are desirable because of their small size, potential lower cost, and higher performance. Some types of devices that have been built using MEMS techniques include accelerometers, gyroscopes, temperature sensors, chemical sensors, AFM (atomic force microscope) probes, micro-lenses, actuators, etc. Such devices can be integrated with microelectronics, packaging, optics, and other devices or components to realize complete MEMS systems. Some examples of MEMS systems include inertial measurement units, optical processors, sensor suites, and micro robots.
Although MEMS techniques, and other related fields such as nanotechnology, have been used successfully to fabricate many types of devices, there are still various problems to be overcome in manufacturing increasingly complex devices.